


My Cyar’ika

by dindjarindiaries



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, cuteness all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dindjarindiaries/pseuds/dindjarindiaries
Summary: Din and you, in desperate need of supplies, head to a marketplace full of life, and you insist upon showing him all around it. It’s all fun and games until someone starts hitting on you.
Relationships: Din Djarin/F!Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/F!Reader, The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	My Cyar’ika

“Where are we now?” Your voice is full of awe as you stare out of the cockpit of the Razor Crest. The vibrant wildlife surrounding the place you’ve touched down in is much more exciting than the most recent places you’ve been traveling to. You’ve been used to seeing dry deserts and bone-chilling ice planets—and now you’re seeing life again. Your lively soul has been aching for something similar to your Mid Rim home planet—the one which Din saved you from when it became plagued by Imperial influence and starvation.

“Tolniri,” Din informs you, putting the Crest to sleep before he rises from the pilot’s seat. “It’s got a heavy population density, but we need resources badly. It’s known as the most flourishing marketplace in the Outer Rim.”

Your heart beats faster in its increased excitement at his words. “You mean, we’ll get to see _people_ again?” you ask him.

Din begins to descend from the cockpit, and you follow him with anticipation of his answer. “Yes,” he finally says once you’re facing him again on the main level. You can’t help smiling and almost begin to hop around, but Din’s next words keep you from doing so. “But we can’t talk or stay for long. It’s too much of a risk.”

You don’t let his protective ideas affect your sheer joy, but you do tilt your head in confusion at him. “Why? We’re still in the middle of nowhere.”

“Just because it’s the Outer Rim doesn’t mean it’s the middle of nowhere, Y/N,” Din reminds you. “Remember, it’s got a thick population density.”

“Well, no matter what, at least we’ll get to see some life again!” Your exclamation brings a small smile to Din’s lips, unbeknownst to you because of his helmet, and you earnestly make your way towards the hatch. Din keeps the child in the protective, floating pod he fashioned for it and begins to lead the way off the ship. You only have to walk through the trees for a few minutes before they break, revealing a sight to you that’s so beautiful you have to stop for a moment.

There’s a colorful city sitting in a valley just below the ridge you’re standing on, walled in by a few beautiful mountains looming in the distance. You can already see the open squares of the marketplace where people are talking, laughing, and some even dancing. There’s a faint sound of music playing, and you wonder if you’ve arrived during some kind of festival. The sight warms your heart.

“Wow,” you breathe, your excitement only growing. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Y/N, remember what I said—” Din tries to say.

“Let’s go!” you cheer before he can finish, hurrying down a carved path of the ridge. Din sighs heavily before following you, hurrying his steps as well so he doesn’t lose you.

You find yourself walking in through a tunnel of tapestries strung above your head, and instantly you’ve entered a scene you’re convinced must be from a dream. People are clothed in all kinds of bright colors, the open parts of the squares reserved for hearty music and dancing. There are flowers of all kinds being sold at various places alongside the other stands of foods, crafts, and other interesting knick-knacks.

You _have_ to explore it.

“Okay,” you hear Din begin from beside you. “We have to go for the food—.”

“Din, _look!_ ” Your exclamation interrupts him as you head over to a stand where an older woman is selling handmade necklaces. Din pursues you earnestly, not wanting to lose you in the crowds while also trying to get you to stop being distracted. “Aren’t these so beautiful?”

Din hesitates, well aware that he’s now in the earshot of the crafter and would hate to insult her by dragging you away or failing to provide an answer. “Yes,” he decides to answer, his modulated voice barely audible above all the nearby commotion.

Your eyes gloss over all the vibrant colors of beads strung on the cords, and you find two in particular that capture your attention. Delicately, you take one with colors of red and black and turn to Din, placing it over his head. “That suits you,” you assure him, placing a necklace of sea blue and green over your own head. You hand the necessary credits to the old woman and start to look around for something else to show Din.

“Y/N—” Din tries again, not wanting to take the necklace off for fear of hurting your feelings.

“No way!” With your exclamation, you start hurrying off to yet another stand across the square. Din—once again—hurries after you, mindful of the child’s pod still floating alongside him. You stop at a stand selling a variety of berries, your eyes glancing over them fondly. “Look at this selection!”

“It looks…great,” Din agrees rather awkwardly, still trying to find a way to make you calm down. Knowing you, though, it’s almost a pointless effort. Once you get excited, you never calm down easily.

“Can we get some?” you ask him, looking over at him with pleading eyes. You know Din can’t resist them. He nods, and you smile widely as you pick out the ones you want. Din insists on paying for them, and as he gathers them, your eye catches a few women braiding their hair and adorning it with flowers. You turn back to Din and grab his arm with yours, catching his attention as his helmet turns to you. “While you’re getting food, can I get my hair braided?”

Din’s heart softens at your childlike plea, and he simply gives you a nod as an answer. You grab the sides of his helmet and touch your forehead to his in thanks, hurrying off to where the women are. Din’s gaze lingers on you for a long moment, admiring you and your enthusiasm while also being protective of what’s going on around you.

As Din continues to collect the necessary resources, you finish getting your hair done, and even start to join in with some of the dancing. You wish you could convince Din to participate, but you know that won’t happen in a thousand years. Still, you always feel his intense gaze on you—no matter where in the market he’s shopping.

When he finishes collecting what you need, Din makes his way back to the square you’re still dancing in. He decides to let you finish out the song you’re dancing to at the moment, watching you with a smile stuck to his lips. The child is still asleep and enclosed in the floating pod beside him, and Din keeps it that way—just to make sure he doesn’t draw any unnecessary attention.

Suddenly, just as the song ends, one of the men dancing around you pulls you in, so that one of your hands is clasped with his and one of his hands rests on your waist. You laugh at the random occurrence, pulling away quickly. Din, however, isn’t as amused. The bag of resources he’s collected drops at his side, and he feels as if his suit of armor has reached a maximum temperature in his sudden anger.

“You’re a great dancer,” the man compliments you. You thank him warmly, grateful for his kindness. “Your dancing is almost as beautiful as you.”

While you thank him again, not seeming to get the full memo, Din’s completely lost it at his end—and once he’s picked the bag back up from the ground, he begins making his march over to the scene.

“You know, if you need to get some dinner, my hut isn’t far from here—” the man starts.

“That won’t be necessary,” Din cuts in, stepping close to your side.

You look up at Din with a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Di—err—Mando, this kind man was just going to let us have dinner with him,” you inform him.

Din clearly sees the man’s eyes flash with surprise at his presence, and your use of the word “us.” “We don’t have time for that.” Din’s response is curt.

“If you need to get somewhere, I can keep her company until you get back,” the man tries to assure Din. Smoke practically pours out of Din’s helmet at this point. “Are you her…guardian?”

Din scoffs. “No.” He reaches for your hand, holding it securely in his. “I’m her _riduur_.”

The man seems to fully understand the situation, and he simply nods before bidding farewell and leaving. You look up at Din with a furrowed brow. “Why’d you decline his offer?” you ask him with a hint of sadness. “He seemed so nice.”

Din shakes his head at your innocence, finally letting a small smile appear again under his helmet as he takes in your full look—the braid that’s been woven so delicately, and the flowers interspersed among it. “He was trying to hit on you, Y/N,” he informs you with a chuckle.

Your eyes widen. “He was?” You laugh at yourself, shaking your head this time. “I must’ve been so into all of this that I didn’t notice.”

“It’s alright, _cyar’ika_ ,” Din assures you, pulling your forehead to his in a quick moment. “Before we go…was there anything else you wanted me to see?”

You smile, looking past him as you spy something else. You continue to hold onto his hand as you pull him in that direction, both of your hearts practically spilling over with joy and love.


End file.
